the_songwritersfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind Her Tears
Lyrics She stands alone in the dark, wanting so much more in her heart. She knows life is so short, She wants to make it last She's always trying so hard to let go of the past, But deep down inside she's still hurting like she's been hit by a hurricane, They don't understand, Behind her smile, Hides a lot of pain. for years she's been stuck in a deep dark hole, She wants so much more, she feels it in her soul, She knows she has it better than a lot of people, But the way things have been, Feels like she's constantly being pricked with a needle. One minute she's standing on top of the world, The next, she's hit the ground, Without even a single twirl. She wants so much more out of life, Then just living in her head, Most of the time, she just feels so depressed, and stays in bed. She's gotten tired of hearing all the drama, She has gone through so much more, Then just emotional trauma. Everyday, every minute, every second, Feels like a lifetime to her, it goes by too slow, It doesn't help, Even if she tries to go with the flow. She knows exactly how they feel about her, She can't even say a single word. They think of her as someone who will never get anywhere in life, But deep down, She's trying to find what she's gonna be, Instead of getting stabbed with the knife. She's not the strongest person, she really knows that, But she always tries to be, without a crack. It's hard for her not to act out in a negitive way, This is a place she no longer wants to stay. Sometimes, when she isn't strong enough, she lets them and their words get to her, She wants to say something back, but is never sure. She always tries to look at the bright side, Trying to take in anything good, But instead, When she tries, She ends up hiding behind her hood. One time, She was out with her family, Dressed up all pretty, And was feeling happy, That is until he ruined it all for her, Making her feel so insecure. She couldn't help but fall apart, His cold soul hurt her, But never broke her heart. She ended up confessing, When he wasn't around, It made her feel a little better, Letting everything out. But still, She felt so empty and upset, She was soaking in tears, Her cheeks and eyes so wet. She then later decided, She couldn't handle all the judgmental scoffs, So she looked in the mirror, Grabbed the scissors, And cut all her hair off. It is something she regrets, But it was the only thing for her to try to forget. She still has some hope left, Of getting out of this depressing sun, And it's funny how for her, Sunshine is depressing, and rain is fun. She is a stronger person now, Not letting anyone bring her down, but sometimes, Thinking of it all in her head, still makes her frown. She is now trying to live life one day at a time, But still re-thinking everything that has happened, Feels like a really sour lime. But from now on, She is more brave, strong, and is trying to face her fears, But to this day, There are still a lot of hidden secrets, Behind her tears. Who wrote this :) This poem/song was written by Taylor Swifts Number One Fan, Aka Swiftie :)